The evilness of Ponies
by germanlureag
Summary: When ponies aren t what they seem.


**Author notes: I have been thinking recently about the my little pony franchise pony in general, and personally I have came to the conclusion that it is an evil franchise. So I wrote this story.**

once upon a time, a little girl noticed that all her ponies that she had and loved looked her in a evil, malicious way.

_There was something definitely devilish in those eyes_-thought the girl, after she noticed that her beloved Pinkie pie pony looked her in a way that only could be considered evil.

Every time that she prayed in a loud she noticed that the ponies looked her in a mocking way, and also when she read the Bible.

None of her other toys do that kind of stuff, so she thought.

_What would jesus would have thought of my little pony?_

And then she wrote the following story in her little pink journal:

_Once upon a time, Jesus decided to make a visit to Pony land, and when he arrived he was horrified._

_Because he could see anything he discovered that ponies were very evil inside of their apparently benevolent outside._

_They were demons and witched disguised as pretty horses to seduct the innocent girls into believing in a world of false friendship, false magic and mind control._

_And every candy made by any of the ponies was filled with the poison of sick perversion and evil thoughts, disguised as a pretty lie._

_It was a world that deserved to be destroyed._

The little girl remembered then, that his beloved uncle was the one who gave most of her ponies for Christmas.

_"I like my little pony too, darling"_-he told her when she gave those bright-colored horses made of plastic. "_Some of us like to call ourselves "bronies"._

_"Us?"-_asked the little girl, innocently "_Who are us?"_

"Oh, you soon will see, darling" answered the uncle, smiling in a disturbing manner.

Her uncle was a very, very fat man. And some time later, the little girl noticed that all the friends of her uncle were very also very fat, and ugly. All of them were more obsessed with my little pony than her, or than her best friend, Kimmi, who loved all the stuff related with ponies and princesses.

And all of them looked her in a very, very bad manner.

For some reason, her father and her mother never let her to stay alone with her uncle or one of her friends. The little girl noticed that all the friends or her uncle obsessed with my little pony were a bit awkward, dressed in a strange manner, and none of them seem to notice that they made the people around them feel uncomfortable.

Then he heard that new, mysterious word, said by one of her parents:

"Autistic"

_What does that mean?_ Thought the little girl, and even when she looked at the dictionary to find about the meaning of that word, she doesn´t understand in what way it was related with her…or her uncle.

Then, a couple of days later, her mom came home crying. She has been in the house of Kimmi, where bad happened.

She then asked her dad to never let the little girl´s uncle came back home.

A couple of days later, there was something in the news about kimmi and one of the best friends of the uncle obsessed with my little pony:

The anchorman referred the uncle´s friend as an "autistic person" who was accused to have been taking naked pics of little girls in all the neighborhood. One of those girls was kimmi, who was afraid to talk about those creepy, devilish men, obsessed with a little girl´s show, not because they really liked, but because they way in what it made to get closer to the object of their dark, perverted desires.

The little girl never saw her uncle again, or any of her friends. Kimmi and her family moved to another town a couple of days later, and she couldn´t even say goodbye to her.

It was from that moment that the little girl started to notice that her ponies looked her in a very, very bad manner. And it was also the day that she started to hate those toys.

So she finished her story in the following manner:

_Jesus decided that all the ponies were evil, so he has to destroy them, before they do more harm to the rest of the universe. And there was fire from heaven, who destroyed all the ponies and all her ponyville, saving in that way the whole universe._

_And before they died, all those colorful creatures revealed their true selves: disgusting, fat men wearing glasses, dressed in a strange manner: Her uncle, and her autistic friends._

After she wrote that tale, she took all her ponies, and throw them all to the garbage can, at the same that she said:

"You will never hurt somebody again, disgusting creatures"

From that die, her motto was "DEATH TO ALL PONIES".


End file.
